Soy feliz
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Draco POV: La primera vez que la ví me pareció odiosa. Lo admito, era la niña más caprichosa, mimada y molesta que jamás había llegado a conocer ¿Quién diría que aproximadamente 10 años después terminaría casado con ella?


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**Narra Draco, se puede decir que es Draco POV, aunque realmente no sé, ni siquiera se me ocurre un titulo, es solo algo que se me ocurrió ayer cuando estaba bloqueada con la historia larga xD**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Con ella soy feliz<strong>

La primera vez que la vi me pareció odiosa. Lo admito, era la niña más caprichosa, mimada y molesta que jamás había llegado a conocer. Me hacía malas caras, me ignoraba como si yo fuera un elfo domestico de la casa. Oh si, la primera vez que vi a Astoria Greengrass, en la casa de su familia, la odie. ¿Quién diría que aproximadamente 10 años después terminaría casado con ella?

Es una historia algo graciosa de contar, pero como a mi no me gusta lo gracioso, y tampoco soy partidario de andar revelando mi intimidad a todo mundo, les contaré una versión resumida de lo que pasó y el porque terminé casado con esa mocosa de mirada curiosa.

Como dije, la primera vez que la vi fue en la mansión de su familia. Yo estaba en mi segundo año de Hogwarts y era navidad, ella entraría el siguiente año por primera vez. Era dos años menor que yo y muy fastidiosa, debo añadir. Juro que intenté ser amable con ella, pero parecía que cada cosa que yo decía no le agradaba, porque arrugaba la nariz de una forma curiosa, que ahora que lo recuerdo me parece adorable. Pero igual no entendía porque hacía esos gestos cuando debería apoyarme igual que su hermana y decir que yo estaba en lo correcto sobre que Potter era un fastidio y se merecía que le rompieran el brazo durante el partido.

Como sea, igual ya no me llevo tan mal con él, pero tampoco muy bien que digamos. El chiste es que la niña parecía no congeniar con nosotros y así continuo hasta la segunda vez que la vi en el expreso de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera se sentó con nosotros, y eso me bastó para sacarla de mi lista de navidad. Y los años pasaron, muy rápido para mi gusto, y en un parpadear yo estaba en sexto y con malditas responsabilidades de mortifago y ella en cuarto promoviendo que en la de por si inútil clase de Estudios Muggle se incluyera el estudio de sus ridículos bailes y arte.

¿Se preguntaran que paso durante casi cuatro años entre ella y yo, no? Pues durante esos años nos topamos muchas veces y así como ella me siguió ignorando, yo la ignoré también. Eramos poco más que dos alumnos de la misma casa con dos años de diferencia. Así que no fue hasta ese sexto y tormentoso año cuando todo empezó entre la pequeña Greengrass y yo.

Fue una noche de invierno que estaba en la torre de astronomía que me la topé. Ese lugar me trae tantos buenos momentos como malos. Como sea, esa noche nevaba y en la mañana habíamos perdido un partido de Quidditch y al llegar a la sala común todos me recriminaban que si yo hubiera jugado no nos hubieran ganado tan vergonzosamente, al parecer el imbécil de Weasley no había dejado entrar ni una sola Quaffle. ¿Como si en ese tiempo me importara lo que pasara en un mugroso partido? Y justamente porque no quería escuchar reclamos tontos me había ido a meditar a aquel lugar.

—¿Que haces aquí? - escuché su vos, yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando la escuché y al voltear no daba crédito de que fuera ella. No me había tomado el tiempo de verla bien o ponerle atención en todos esos años y ahora que la veía detenidamente no creía que esa adolescente fuera la misma niña malcriada que me había caído mal desde la primera vez. Seguía con esa mirada curiosa en color esmeraldas, su piel pálida y el cabello si bien no llegaba a ser rubio era un lindo tono miel pardo que se veía de diferentes tonos con la luz, su cuerpo se había desarrollado muy bien y las curvas se marcaban considerablemente para sus cortos 14 años.

No recuerdo muy bien el dialogo que tuvimos, solo recuerdo sus primeras palabras porque después de mi pequeño momento de estar deslumbrado con su belleza, me molesté. Aunque después de una pequeña discusión sobre que yo tenía derecho a estar donde se me diera la gana, la chica me ofreció un abrigo porque según ella hacía frío. Al principio me negué, pero terminé aceptándolo. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio viendo el cielo, pero cuando la nieve se hizo más densa le indique que regresáramos a la mazmorra.

No parecía muy interesada en mi compañía, pero tampoco me parecía incomoda su presencia. Caminábamos en silencio, muy pegados pero sin llegarnos a tocar. Con un paso sincronizado y lento andábamos por los pasillos, recuerdo perfectamente el desagradable encuentro que tuvimos con el desdichado de Weasley que ya se sentía la gran estrella de Quidditch por haber tenido un solo partido decente como guardian. Además iba con una fastidiosa mocosa que según recuerdo se llamaba Lavender, la recuerdo porque parecía no llevarse nada bien con Astoria y estas empezaron a discutir, y el pobretón de Weasley me dijo: "Controla a tu novia". Solo lo recuerdo por eso, por la insinuacion de que Greengrass fuera mi novia.

Ninguno de nosotros aguantábamos a esos Gryffindors, y por molestar, supongo, actuamos como si fuéramos una pareja de verdad. Por unos instantes se volvió una competencia de cual era la mejor pareja, y evidentemente los Slytherin "ganamos" o al menos eso pareció cuando el idiota de Weasley se calló intentando cargar a la leona esa que se puso a chillar por su "ron-ron". Yo por otra parte cargaba perfectamente a Astoria, realmente no me parecía pesada, además que ayudaba que yo la sostuviera por la cadera mientras ella me abrazaba la cintura con sus delgadas piernas y el cuello con sus finos brazos.

Diría que ese fue el momento en que me enamoré. Cuando la tuve tan cerca y vi esa hermosa sonrisa de victoria y superioridad, era una Slytherin un poco extraña, pero su actitud me agradaba, o al menos me comenzó a agradar. Después de ese día siempre que veíamos a la singular y patética pareja de leones actuábamos como novios, no importaba quien estuviera presente y cuando digo que no importaba quien fuera, era exactamente eso, no importaba que fuera Pansy, quien haciendo un berrinche terminó nuestro noviazgo, no importó tampoco que fuera el noviesito de ella, quien la cortó después presenciar un apasionado beso entre nosotros a mitad del pasillo. Supongo que nos empezamos a creer que de verdad eramos algo y así continuo hasta el desdichado día que sin querer quedé en evidencia con ella.

Estábamos en la sala de los menesteres, no hacíamos nada malo, solo recostados en la intimidad de una sala que se asimilaba a la sala de mi mansión. Lo que me gustaba de ese lugar, era que una parte siempre se adecuaba al gusto o necesidad de la persona que estuviera dentro y lo que yo necesitaba en esos momentos era algo de paz y sentirme en casa. Tenía a Astoria acurrucada en mis brazos y empezaron los besos juguetones que llevaron a muchas cosas más, pero no llegamos tan lejos como se imaginan, porque al quitarme la camisa la marca tenebrosa quedo a la luz. Su grito ahogado me trajo a la realidad y me hizo acordar de ese detalle que debí prevenir. Sin embargo no lo hice y todo se calló.

Admito que en un principio lo que más me preocupo fue que Astoria soltara la lengua y le dijera a todos, pero juró no hacerlo y de igual forma la amenacé. Así termino el romance que teníamos. No me importó mucho, al menos no los primeros días, incluso regresé con Pansy. La niña pasó a ser una más de mi lista y aunque su hermana Daphne me maldecía cada vez que me veía, intentaba ignorarla la existencia de Astoria de nuevo, cosa que resultaba ser más difícil cada día.

Quisiera admitirlo o no, esa malcriada tenía algo que me llamaba irremediablemente la atención y después de haberla tenido en mis brazos, probar su boca y sentirla mía, era difícil olvidarme de todo aquello. Pero si me conocen, sabrán que mi orgullo llega a pesar más que muchas cosas, así que aunque sentía algo con ella, me esforcé por ocultarlo, y no fue algo muy difícil, considerando que también ocultaba mi condición de mortifago y no socializaba mucho que digamos.

Así empezó la guerra y el año en que Hogwarts fue tomado por el señor tenebroso. Volvimos a cruzar palabras cuando la desdichada de Carrow le gritaba y zarandeaba, incluso llegó a sacar su varita y si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, Astoria no estaría conmigo. Al parecer mi mal geniada niña alegaba su admiración a las cosas muggle y a la profesora no le parecía, ya que la mortifago impartía dicha clase promoviendo el odio contra la raza inferior a nosotros. Pero expliquenle eso a una ferviente y terca admiradora del ballet, el arte simple y sencillo, sin magia, y la fotografía fija que se revela con pociones o mezclas de líquidos que huelen a rayos. Sigo sin saber en que pesaba el día que le cumplí el capricho de tener un cuarto oscuro en la casa, supongo que "cuarto oscuro" sonaba increíblemente bien, hasta que caí en cuenta que era un lugar para "crear" las fotos al estilo muggle y que olía peor que un troll de los pantanos. Como sea, me estoy saliendo del tema... Ese día intervine y me llevé a arrastrando a la pequeña Greengrass, alegando que yo me encargaría de hacer entrar en razón a la "traidora", Carrow sonrió satisfecha y regreso a su clase, por mi parte me llevé a Astoria a mi habitación privada.

Discutimos un poco, esta bien, admito que más que un poco, pero entre discusión y discusión terminamos siendo novios de una manera "mas formal". ¡Bien! Gente de mente pervertida, se los diré, terminamos haciendo el amor y luego le dije que la quería. En mi vida me escucharan o me abran escuchado pidiéndole a alguien si quiere ser mi novia, sobre todo ahora que estoy casado, y para su información, lo único que llegué a pedir fue que fuera mi esposa y tampoco fue algo muy verbal que digamos, más bien fue un "¿Aceptas?" mientras le entregaba el anillo, pero eso es algo que pasa más adelante. Ahora déjenme continuar.

La guerra se desató y perdí toda esperanza de volverla a ver cuando me enteré que sus padres la habían mandado fuera del continente para protegerla. Aunque entendía el porque de todo, pensaba pesimistamente que si Voldemort tomaba control, no existiría lugar para esconderse, pero tampoco era bueno que ella estuviera justamente en la zona de guerra, fuer cual fuera el resultado, tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir que yo. Yo ya me daba por muerto y mi único consuelo era que ella estaba a salvo en algún lugar del continente americano. Así pasó todo hasta que el señor tenebroso cayó y a mi padre y a mi nos llevaron ante el ministerio para ser juzgados. Bendita sea mi madre que por sus actos nos dejaron salir, bueno y con el testimonio de Potter, ese día se fueron los rencores, aunque tampoco puedo decir que seamos los más grandes amigos del mundo, pero somos capaces de estar en una misma habitación o conversación sin atacarnos y eso es mucho decir.

Astoria regresó tiempo después, fue cuando me enteré que había estado en Brasil, terminando sus estudios de magia. Se veía espectacular, la niña, que hasta la fecha para mi sigue siendo mi niña, se había vuelto una mujer bella. Para entonces y por cuestiones de arreglar un poco mi estatus después del desprestigio, mis padres había insistido que me casara con Parkinson, y como Astoria parecía no regresar y los Greengrass no se fiaban de mi familia, el panorama no era muy bueno. Pero el mismo día que la vi bajar de una limusina blanca, vestida con un lindo y ajustado vestido blanco de verano, que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas por delante y resaltaba su pequeña cintura y busto, puedo decir que me enamoré más. Se veía algo bronceada, supongo que por el clima de Brasil, su cabello era un poco más corto a como lo recordaba, pero su bella sonrisa y hermosos ojos eran los mismos. Noté que en su brazo traía una serpiente de oro que le regalé antes de irse, como todo fue muy apresurado, admito que tomé lo primero que vi en el tocador de mi madre para regalárselo y dárselo como despedida, era algo para que no se olvidara de mi y cuando corrió a abrazarme, comprobé que efectivamente no me había olvidado.

Le correspondí el abrazo, le di vueltas de la emoción y termine besándola. Una reacción que ninguno de los presentes esperaba, tomando en cuenta que entre esos presentes estaban mis futuros suegros y mi futuro esposa que se puso a llorar y hacer un drama enorme que poco me importo. Astoria estaba de vuelta y nada más me importaba. Si ella me quería, poco importaban lo que sus padres, los míos o los de Pansy dijeran, por mi se podían ir todos, menos mi madre, a picar piedra en Askavan.

¿Como si en algún momento ellos no hubieran sido participes del señor tenebroso? claro que los más jodidos eramos mi padre y yo por llevar la marca, por ser los más conocidos. Claro, culpen solo a los Malfoy, porque los Parkinson no dieron posada a muchos mortifagos que escaparon de Askaban, desprecien a los Malfoy como si los Greengrass nunca hubieran puesto dinero por debajo del agua para comprar el silencio de muchos magos. Siempre se hace leña del árbol caído, aun cuando ellos eran también culpables de muchas cosas,se preocuparon por no caer o quedar en evidencia.

Así fue como empezó nuestra odisea, entre hacer entender a los Parkinson que ya no me iba a casar con su fastidiosa hija y a los Greengrass de que su hija menor y yo estábamos enamorados. Aunque no le gusto a nadie de nuestras familias, llegamos al altar, fue una boda... ¿Como es que dice Astoria? ¡Ah si! De novela muggle, porque hubo de todo, desde Pansy llegando, gritando y maldiciendo con su varita en mano para impedir la boda, hasta el momento que aparecieron mariposas mágicas color verde-plata cuando la cargaba fuera del jardín para subirnos a la carroza halada por pegasos que nos llevó a nuestra luna de miel en Francia.

Lo que pasó durante la luna de miel no es algo que diré en detalles, pero durante esos meses concebimos a nuestro primer hijo. Mi primogénito me hace sentir tan orgulloso, mi Scorpio, nació justamente dos días antes de nuestro aniversario de bodas. Todo ese tiempo estuvimos en Francia, y sorprendentemente nuestros padres fueron para el nacimiento de su nieto. Cuando Scorpius nacio las asperezas parecieron desaparecer como si nuestros padres estuvieran encantados, pero al final de cuentas fue grandioso.

Recordando todo eso puedo decir que quizás no sea el hombre poderoso que esperé ser, no tengo un gran e infleyente trabajo en el ministerio, tampoco soy tan famoso como Merlin igual que Potter, pero soy feliz. Dinero no me falta, trabajo en el ministerio al final de cuentas, peor lo más importante es que tengo a las personas que quiero a mi lado. Tengo a mi hermosa esposa conmigo, ya tenemos 12 años de casados, y la amo con todo mi ser. También esta mi adorado hijo que va empezar sus estudios en Hogwarts, un orgulloso Malfoy rubio y de ojos grises, estoy seguro que será un Slytherin. Y mi madre también esta cerca a nosotros, consiente mucho a Scorpius, mi padre y mis suegros, pues también están, aunque no puedo decir que seamos muy apegados, pero hacen de mi vida algo normal.

A mi padre dudo volverlo a ver igual después de todo lo que pasó, por su culpa mi madre y yo casi perdimos la vida, Astoria también estuvo en peligro y estuve a punto de cometer un error que pudo hacer que la perdiera para siempre. Pero mi hijo quiere a su abuelo y solo espero que no se entere de todo lo que paso, al menos no por ahora, no dudo que en algún momento alguien le dirá que su familia apoyo al mago más terrible de todos los tiempos, y que fueron mortifagos. Pero por hora, que disfrute de su crecimiento, que disfrute del mundo que, me guste admitir o no, Potter salvo para las generaciones futuras. Que yo también estoy disfrutando de esta vida y mucho.

—¡Papa! ¡Mama!¡Ya es tarde! – escuché gritar a mi hijo que bajaba con corriendo por las escaleras de la mansión.

—¿Qué pasa, Scorpius? - sonreí, sabiendo de ante mano que su emoción era porque hoy lo llevaríamos a King's Cross para que tomara el express de Hogwarts.

—¡Vamos, vamos! - llegó a toda prisa, pasando a mi lado y jalandole de la manga para que fuera con él. Cada momento con mi familia, me llena el alma de felicidad y este era uno de esos momentos para guardar para siempre en un pensador.

—Mis amores, de prisa, ya es tarde – Astoria entró a la escena, vestida maravillosamente con un traje azul marino, me hubiera gustado que fuera el verde pero el azul me gustaba también, mi esposa se ve hermosa con cualquier cosa.

Con eso, los tres emprendimos camino para la estación. Y el resto es historia, como ya sabrán. Soy feliz y aunque sé que no les he dado mucho detalles, son esos pequeños detalles de la vida que me hacen el hombre más feliz del mundo. Porque el simple hecho de tener a mi familia, a mi hijo y a ella, me hacen el hombre más feliz.


End file.
